


Hattifatteners

by RideatAnchor



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideatAnchor/pseuds/RideatAnchor





	Hattifatteners

1.

#JAEHYUN

  我真的很累，但是周六的舞蹈课不可能翘掉不上。

  舞蹈课结束之后，我倒在小休息室的沙发上睡着了。

  再次醒来的时候大概是下午四五点了，昏黄的光线充满了练习室，我在难得的安静里又躺了一会儿，思绪漫无目的地飘荡着，然后我听到了一声压抑着的抽噎。

  -

  于是我心安理得的躲在这个小休息室里继续躺着。

  十分钟后我起身背起包，走了出去，却发现不远的角落里有个人坐在地上，脸搁在蜷起来的大腿上，连头发丝都透露着一股蔫味，整个人像是个被揉皱的纸团一样。哦，这就比较尴尬了，我原本以为他已经不在了。我站在原地思考了一秒，注意到角落里的人似乎已经注意到了我，他缩的更小了一点，不知道是不是被动作牵动到了，还打了个哭嗝。

  于是我转换方向走了过去，在离他挺近的地方坐了下来，我看了他一眼，依稀记得这孩子好像来自中国，自我介绍的时候说话断断续续，还有点口音，他叫什么来着？

  我只是坐着，并没有说什么。想也知道他为什么要哭，一个人在异国，亲人不在身边，能不能出道，每天要学习的东西太多，爱哭鬼碰上这里面随便哪个理由都能打开水龙头。我不了解他，但我理解他哭的理由。

  练习室里的灯光早就被关掉了，我意识到沉默越拖越长，很浪费时间。

  “仁俊啊…”我先试探着开了口，他从臂弯里略抬起脸用带点惊讶的眼神瞟了我一眼，随即又把脸埋了回去，哦，这是不好意思了。我注意到他的眼眶红红的，泪痕在练习室暗淡的光线里几乎不可见了。他长得像个小妹妹，脸上似乎还带着一点哭完之后的迷茫。

  “在玹前辈好…”我以为他会一直保持着这个头塞在两腿间的姿势到我们的对话结束，但他把下巴搭在膝盖上，露出了他的半张脸。

  “仁俊来韩国几个月啦？”我边发问边想着我们的对话有多奇怪。公司里的练习生大多三三两两，按国籍按年龄亲疏远近很明显，没人会觉得奇怪，也没人要求我们这一群不知道明天还是后天就分道扬镳各奔前程的练习生表演什么一团和气。我能把他的名字和样子对应起来就很不错了，这可能也是他老和那个和我同龄的中国人（似乎还会和我一起出道）一起行动的原因吧。

  “三个月，”他闷闷地说，“一点错都不能犯。”虽然觉得他后面这句话加的没头没脑，但我理解，小练习生的抗压能力相当于一张保鲜膜。不管对象是谁，说出来一点会让他好受一点。

  “啊，仁俊的韩语说的挺流畅啊，明明来自中国不是吗，我记得你自我介绍的时候说话还有点口音来着，现在都快没啦。”奇怪，真的很奇怪，在这个练习室里，我这个出道预备役和刚来公司的菜鸟外国练习生并排坐着聊天，和我一起搭伙吃饭的练习生朋友一定想不到我现在在干什么。

  “...啊，因为我是朝鲜族来着。”他听到我的夸奖之后似乎不太开心，哎，这又不能怪我。

  “啊，这样啊，仁俊是00年生吗？”

  “对。”

  “我进公司那年也是十五岁呢，好巧…其实我刚进来的时候跳起舞来很像木偶。”

  “…内？”他红红的眼睛又转过来看着我了，带着点迷糊。单音节也被他念的挺好听，即使还带着点拘谨。

  “没错，真的是木偶起舞。”

  “前辈现在什么都做得很好，舞也跳得很好。”他夸人的时候挺真挚的，语气听上去简直像是在下定义。

  “…努力就好了，尽全力试试看，你一定会更好的。大家都是这样过来的。”我看着他坦诚的眼睛，伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀，随后把双肩包甩上背站起来结束了这一场对话。

  走出去几步之后我突然想起包里还装着上次rookies舞台结束之后收到的小礼物，是一只巴掌大小的姆明挂件。我回头瞥了一眼，他还是抱膝坐在那里，露出一双眼睛呆呆地看着我，在接触到了我的视线之后立马垂下了头。我边往回走，边在包里摸索出了那个玩偶，然后在他脚边放了下来，然后我用了尽量柔和的声音说：“送给你，我们一起加油。”

  -  

  其实我的话说的空泛又潦草，但我实在不知道该怎么和他相处，我又没有类似的经验。

  初次交流他就以他红通通的眼睛和一个哭嗝让我和他两个人在空荡的练习室里呆坐了十几分钟，但说实话我并不反感他在我这儿挣到的存在感。毕竟我们公司挑人很严格，能在选拔里被捞进来就说明他至少脸是过关的，何况他哭起来真的挺好看的，瞳仁既黑又大，坐在我身边侧头偷偷瞄我的时候眼神湿漉漉的；声音也挺好听，虽然还是没有完全摆脱掉他那个奇怪陌生的口音，但听上去软绵绵的。

  在公司呆了三年的结果就是我习惯了工作人员永远带点审视的目光，就像一直都在进行着估量似的。我也默默评估了他。

  既然在这里见到了他，那么他的目标就非常显而易见了。

  他刚来首尔三个月，清瘦有余，差一点就要和营养不良搭上边；中国朝鲜族的身份带给他的是语言加成更多还是拖累更多也不可知。

  他会成功出道吗？我不知道，不过也无所谓。

 

2.

#RENJUN 

  我去洗手间的时候练习室里还有几个练习生在练习，回来的时候他们已经离开了。我的黑色双肩包孤零零地躺在角落里。练习室的灯光也熄灭了，只有下午昏黄的光线穿过靠近天花板的长条状窗户让我看着空荡荡的镜子里自己瘦小的身形发呆。

  哎，没什么好看的，也没到回家或者回宿舍的时候，那就再练练吧。

  …

  我很少去想自己能不能出道，我对自己说的一直都是我要出道。

  我才来韩国三个月，一直都处于激动的状态里，很少停下来去想其他事情。

  今年是2015年，我十五岁，我想要出道。

  …

  一个人练习真的很讨厌，碰上黄昏时刻更讨厌。

  以前这个时候我应该走在放学的路上。

  走向姐姐家的餐桌，走向自己家的餐桌。

  我总觉得自己正走在一个狭长的通道里，出口因为实在太远简化成了一个光点。

  体力的消耗和来得不太恰当的思念让我很伤感。

  …

  但我没想到练习室里还有人，他走出来的时候我整个人都僵硬了，我希望他没注意到我或者直接无视我，但他没让我如愿以偿，反而走了过来在我边上坐着。

  我的人生中还有过比这还尴尬的时刻吗？

  练习生里应该没有不知道他的人，rookies里的第一名，真的很厉害，是我想成为的那类优秀人类。

  我的情绪逐渐平静，也没再抽噎，正在我想着他是不是因为忘记我叫什么所以久久不开口的时候他叫出了我的名字—哇，他居然记得，好厉害。

  …

  然后我们说了几句有的没的，他没我想象的那么开朗健谈，实际上接触起来甚至还挺有距离感，但我们的王牌练习生真心很帅，是那种干净利索的帅。

  他能跑来关心一个陌生练习生还挺让我感动的，而且他的安慰每一句都说的很对。在玹前辈好帅气啊。

  我甚至还收到了来自他的小礼物，一只纯白色的玩偶，虽然不知道它有没有名字，但是长得实在很可爱。撇开很白这个共同点，它和在玹前辈居然很像。

  我捏着白色玩偶的一只胖手，和它圆溜溜的两只蓝色眼睛对视，然后戳了戳它肥胖的脸盘和肚子，注意到玩偶的标签上原来写着它的名字，原来他叫姆明。

  那天我是揪着姆明入睡的，和姆明大眼瞪小眼了没一会儿我就睡着了。

  -

  自从上次和前辈聊过之后，我很长时间都没有和他再交流过。

  不过我看掉了姆明动画全集，我十五岁了，不是会为喜羊羊或者熊出没或者姆明land疯狂的年纪了，我一天一集的原因自己也不太清楚。

  我的床上也多了两只肥胖精灵。

  来自在玹前辈的姆明小挂件被我收了起来，我还是不好意思把这个圆乎乎的玩偶大剌剌挂上书包，太显眼了。

 

3.

#JAEHYUN

  那个被我撞到在练习室偷哭的中国小练习生进步还挺快的。

  -

  这周的考核。他还是坐在中国哥哥的身边，还是非常小只，穿着格子衬衫。轮到他之前会习惯性的咬手指。

  我完成例行表演之后并没有及时离开，坐在远远的角落里看了他的评级表演，看他表演完了站在原地听取指导老师的意见。他略带点婴儿肥，总是在被众人注视的时候握拳挡嘴或者无意识地推推鼻尖，额前刘海已经被汗濡湿了。

  他看上去实在不像十五岁，奶气的让人觉得如果掐着他的双颊挤开他的嘴，说不定会发现还缺了颗牙。

  想到这里我笑了一下，然后我看到黄仁俊真的咧嘴笑了，就是在这个时候我理解了日本人所说的八重齿到底可爱在哪。因为黄仁俊就有这么一颗错误排布的牙齿，往后站的那颗牙让他看上去还没完全度过换牙期，因此更明晃晃的小虎牙让他看上去朝气蓬勃，带着一股天真的傻气。

  他表演的时候能看出讨好的意思，但并不惹人烦。举个例子，小猫黏黏糊糊贴着你的裤脚往前走个两小步还要偏头蹭蹭你下一秒就耍赖倒在你的鞋子上，但大家总是好脾气地蹲下来戳戳他。黄仁俊也是这样一只小猫，讨好人的时候并不会因为讨好这个动作带有的目的性而让人生厌，反而会因为他讨好的对象是你而感到愉快。

  我看到他结束考核之后又坐回了董思成身后的位置，没过一会儿就挪到董思成身边向他要纸巾，再过一会儿他把两只手挂到了董思成的左臂上，于是董思成把手肘往下收收，方便他搭着。他俩像是传递暗号一样交换一个眼神，然后我看到黄仁俊脸上露出一个难以理解的笑容。我知道他俩很可能就是什么信息都没传达，对望一眼再交换一个笑容就只是因为他俩在一个频道里面。

  在我漫不经心地刷手机的时候，staff哥哥跑来告诉我我入选了u队，可能很快就要正式出道了。

  很好，一切都在正轨上。

 

4.

#RENJUN 

  我走进练习室，注意到练习室里气氛不同寻常，问了认识的练习生之后得知原来是u队成员正式公布了。

  我看了一眼因为u队出道的消息而明显躁动起来了的练习生们，在玹前辈身处于这片火热的气氛中心，脸上带着一层浅淡的笑意，看上去游刃有余又自信满满。

  我觉得远距离望着郑在玹的时候，他让人觉得亲和力满点，来自他的热量输出似乎稳定绵长；走近了却会感到隔膜事实上存在。这些特质放在郑在玹身上就很合适，就好像缺了这个他就会变得平面无趣了一样，至少我是这么觉得的。

  这个情况下我虽然也想走过去对他说恭喜出道，但是我有点怕我开口之后场面突然冷却，毕竟大家应该都默认我俩没有交情，冷不丁凑上去好像是挺奇怪。

  反正以后还有机会，我这么想着走了出去。

  -

  但我没想到自己能够这么快就出道，要知道我连rookies都不是。

  经过rookies公布再出道才是共识。我还记得两个哥哥作为rookies公布时整个宿舍的欢腾，所以我对未来的美好幻想中的一部分也包括了这个环节，然后那天工作人员告诉我这个消息的时候我六分狂喜四分疑惑。摸不着头脑是真的，没有实感也是真的。

  我觉得自己会一直这么困惑到站上出道舞台那一天。

  我连自己队友有谁都不清楚。比如队友有李马克是他和我出现在同一个录音室里我才知道的。

  我疑惑归我疑惑，董思成要通过首尔队出道的消息却是百分百可靠的，u队的teaser也在慢慢放出来。似乎我所在的组合很特殊，我会和一群人一起出道。

  掌握不了自己前进的方向总让人觉得不安，好在我不是走在最前面的那几个人之一，需要承担的相对少了一点。

  我好几次想问董思成对出道的看法，但没开口就又咽了回去。董思成相当平和（我甚至怀疑过他是不是信道），如果问他，我大概率会得到类似于“顺其自然”的回答。我知道自己容易陷入惶惑不安的情绪里，所以我格外喜欢董思成身上宁静的氛围，但靠近的话也只是浸润，不安的心情并不能彻底排解掉。

  -

  第七感teaser放出来的第二天，我一个人躲在某练习室的小休息室里，脱了鞋抱膝坐在u型沙发上，拿着平板浏览视频。

  出道准备并不是我设想过的那样紧锣密鼓，时间似乎很充裕，是因为公司还在调整出道计划的原因？还是考虑到身兼数职的队友？还是其实出道人员还是没有百分百确定？

  我无法做到完全安心，公司连看上去出道是板上钉钉的rookies前辈都能放弃，更何况我，出了公司有人知道我在出道计划里吗？很可能下一秒工作人员就走进来告诉我我的出道计划告吹，我曾经拥有的惊喜又不能证明什么。

  我甚至想过不把出道的消息告诉身边的人，就好像我的言语有什么说出口就会使事实改变的魔力一样。

 

5.

#JAEHYUN

  我走进来的时候就看到捧着已经休眠了的平板望着天花板上的日光灯发呆的小孩，他穿着白色棉质的袜子，右脚轻轻踩着左脚，头靠着沙发的靠背，人相当瘦小，又穿着宽松的衣服，像是被恶趣味主人套上人类衣服的家养小宠物一样。

  我站在小休息室的入口清了清嗓子，没有再往前走。

  他马上回神，看到我之后连忙站起来打招呼，鞋子也没顾得上穿。

  我接着用那种会让人觉得我俩之间的关系要比实际上更加熟络的口吻对他说：“仁俊帮我找一下那边沙发上的眼镜盒吧，昨天练习的时候忘在那里了。”

  他马上就有了反应，放下手里拿着的平板，探身出去在沙发上翻找着，果然找到一个灰色的眼镜盒。

  我站在他背后，看着单薄的白色长袖T恤下他的背部，他的脊椎线明显，从腰到肩膀都是窄窄的一条，伸出手去够眼镜盒的时候肩胛骨也随之向前移动，是即使在练习生当中也少见的瘦。

  我的视线从他的腰部开始往上游走，到后脑勺的时候仁俊恰好转过头来，他显然不是自来熟的类型，脸上没有拉近距离所必须的笑容，不过也没有在不熟的前辈面前不穿鞋踩在地上的尴尬。

  他起身递眼镜盒过来的姿势简直毕恭毕敬地像个在指示位置的西餐厅领位员。我接过来之后道了声谢，仁俊摇了摇头，接着祝我出道快乐，我点点头然后就转身离开了。

  休息室惨白的灯光照在灰色的布艺沙发上显得这地方更像个工厂，连带着人也生硬呆板，黄仁俊看上去简直像是刚从没干的水泥里拔出来似的颜色昏暗。

 

6.

#RENJUN 

  我没想到我和在玹前辈的交集突然多了起来。

  原因是董思成不知什么时候起和郑在玹混熟了。

  然后一起行动的机会就多了一些。

  我对他的称呼也从在玹前辈变成了在玹哥。

  但可想而知，以一个人为共同点搭上的交情实在不是很靠谱。

  不过因为董思成有时候受困于语言，我会时不时插嘴进来解释，这样我们三个人的交流倒是基本构成了一个闭合的循环。

  我觉得这两人有点像，要说像在哪里，可能就是都给人沉着从容的印象吧。

 

7. 

#JAEHYUN

  有点出乎意料，这个弟弟不像我想的那样文静内向，对着董思成的时候就，嗯，相当生动，这一点让我挺吃惊的。

  聊到开心的时候，黄仁俊甚至会勾着董思成的脖子摇来摇去，但因为身高和力气都不够，看上去不太像在打闹，更像在撒娇。

  有次仁俊认错了我和思成，从我背后蹦出来抱住了我的左肩，我回头看着他，于是他说话的音量急转直下，表情变得沮丧又害臊，像是被突然碰到了叶片的含羞草，但他又竭力掩饰成若无其事的样子向我道歉。

  我只是愣了一下，接着伸出手臂第一次揽住了他，揉了把仁俊的头发之后说：“哦~仁俊尼把哥认错了~哥好伤心呢~”我用上了和早就认识的弟弟们相处的态度。

  黄仁俊手足无措，眨巴眨巴眼睛之后又干巴巴地对着我重复了一遍对不起。

  小朋友，真的是小朋友，被逗之后脸红通通的，仿佛是迷你型号的手也缩在袖子里，装作没有不好意思的样子很可爱。为什么明明脸上没什么肉看上去也嘟嘟的呢。

  我当然知道他已经十六了，可是他眼里放出来的光芒让我觉得他完全就是个小baby。

  我之前还认真想过他为什么看上去总像是活在梦里，可能是他虹膜实在很大的原因吧，puppy不也是这样吗。

  但他相当成熟，有时候甚至礼貌过度，他在礼节上实在一丝不苟，比土生土长的韩国人还毕恭毕敬。我从来没看见过他因为礼节上的问题被难取悦的前辈练习生或者吹毛求疵的老师挑刺，甚至他对后辈的态度也是一样礼貌。

  但这可能就是因为不熟，我看他对着董思成就挺肆无忌惮的，抱怨有，牢骚也有，甚至还会难得的露出平时一直被他藏的很好的小心眼和小脾气。但他在如何把握住用小脾气表示亲昵但不让人感到厌烦的度上简直天赋异禀，我发现被他划在他的小圈子内的人都挺喜欢他的，我不知道我算不算在这个小圈子内（大概不算），但我也挺喜欢他的。

  喜欢归喜欢，我知道他亲昵的劲从来没对我用过，我只是因为站在董思成边上所以猝不及防接收到了他无差别散发出来的傻瓜能量罢了。

  没错，就是傻瓜能量，只有傻瓜的笑才有这样的感染力。

  他笑的时候好像什么都没想，就是纯粹的快乐。他这个小傻瓜拿来大笑的力度让我有点担心他的下巴会不会因此脱臼。还有只有小傻瓜才会略张着嘴听别人说话，露出三颗牙齿（还有一颗长歪的牙齿藏在后面）。

  他有时候会坐在127的练习室里等董思成，顺便旁观我们排舞。他就坐在练习室吧台后面摆的高脚凳上，椅子的高度对他而言似乎太高了点，于是他那穿着圆头球鞋的脚就在半空晃晃荡荡。他把双手压在大腿下，随着fire truck摇头晃脑。

  他让我想起干燥温暖的被窝，就好像他的世界里没有锋锐冰冷的尖角似的。

  -

  我和董思成总是一起吃饭，顺带还总有黄仁俊。

  他总是很有礼貌，但我相信他每次都主动请缨下楼取餐才不仅仅是由于前后辈的礼仪惯例，他应该也是喜欢美食的。

  不过他对食物的热情可能来自于食量小又吃不胖的底气，据我观察他一般吃上两口之后就会逐渐丧失对食物的兴趣，开始进入边吃边发呆的阶段。他捧着食物动腮帮子机械咀嚼的样子就像是只不知道自己应该干什么于是只能不停下咀嚼动作的小仓鼠。

  我就不一样了，我对食物的热情没有吃不胖或者食量小这个作弊器，所以是相当纯粹的，是发自内心的。我吃什么都很香，也很会吃。所以看到他边吃边发呆我有点不满。

 

8. 

#RENJUN 

  在玹哥总体上是个温柔的人，修养很好，宽容又擅长正面解读，是那种如果硬要选一个人在他面前出丑的话一定会被大家选中的人。

  但我觉得自己不太可能像接近董思成一样接近郑在玹。

  -

  一起回宿舍的路上照例大家会聊上几句，那天不知怎么的就说起了自己亲身经历的鬼故事，大家都在发挥叙述天赋，试图说服大家自己的故事最真实也最不符合常理也就最可怕。

  然后我注意到在玹哥全程都很安静，脸上显着不以为然听大家七嘴八舌添油加醋讲鬼故事。

  我很怕鬼，但又喜欢这类神神叨叨的话题，而且对外星人还有一些超自然现象非常有兴趣，好几次我也想加入讨论来着，但是看看走在我左手侧的在玹哥的表情，我又没说什么了。

  也许对在玹哥来说，别人害怕雷暴天气害怕尖喙动物甚至害怕某种调味料都在他的包容范围内，但是如果别人怕他认定了不存在的东西，例如鬼神，就会被他归到不需要理解的范畴里。

  但后来我还是直接说出了口：“在玹哥，你觉得世界上存在鬼神吗？”反正我才16，在蠢问题上纠结才正常。

  然后我鼓起勇气故意盯着在玹哥看，在玹哥很快盯了回来，他扁了扁嘴，然后对着我说：“仁俊尼果然还是小孩子啊。”然后其他人也跟着取笑了我几句，随后嘻嘻哈哈间话题就变掉了。

  我不太开心。

  -

  后来又有一天，我背着我的黑色双肩包站在在玹哥身边，一起等董思成从洗手间出来。在玹哥伸手捏住了我书包上挂着的白色柱状玩偶，总算是打破了我俩之间的敌不动我不动状态。

  然后他慢慢地开口：“这个玩偶挺可爱的。”

  我本来想纠正他这是树精，和姆明是一个次元的生物，听力也不太好，老是大丛大丛地出现，有点吓人。

  后来看着他表情平淡却又和姆明肖似的脸，我总觉得有点违和，所以就只是含含糊糊地应了一声，稍微转过身，让书包正对着他，方便他观察。

  我不知道为什么有点失望，树精明明第三集还是第四集就出来了，这个把姆明land的开门钥匙递到我手上的人却不知道树精。

  不对，后来我反应过来，要是我认真解释，那估计又要收到郑在玹给我贴的“还是小孩子”标签一个了。

  总之我不太开心，之前我那七个姐姐中的一个也干过类似的事情，一开始是她拉着我一起追EXO的，结果我是猛地一头扎进了EXO的魅力海洋就再也没起来，我姐却在两个星期之后成功上岸恢复了自由身，这不公平。

 

9.

#JAEHYUN

  其实偶像这个职业很像是被公司包养的情人，首先我们被打理的光鲜亮丽，其次我们这种刚出道又没什么名气的小爱豆是赚不到钱的，但是各种大牌服饰倒是不要钱一样的塞给我们，但这些衣物有什么用呢，二手转卖都不一定有市场。再然后公司不需要或者不愿意我们出镜的时候我们就必须保持安静，在练习室也好在宿舍也好，总之越少人看见你越好，需要你出来的时候你就要像个完美的人偶一样妆容精致从头到脚无可指摘，眼睛不眨地对抗闪光灯，最好能像强力磁石一样吸住所有人的目光。

  我不是在抱怨，我相当喜欢我选择的职业，以上只是看到练习室里灰头土脸从早练到晚的队友有感而发罢了。

  -

  我的喜欢表达总是很直接，我的喜欢就像我那容易红的耳朵一样难以掩饰。

  比如在我意识到之前我就已经抬脚向仁俊走过去了，揽着他的肩膀，揉揉他的头这些动作我做的无比自然流畅。

  我觉得自己应该理直气壮，但是Ten脸上越来越诡异的笑容让我反思了一下自己。

  某天Ten笑得像十字仇杀队的那个面具一样走过来，没头没尾地对我说：“仁俊尼是真的真的很可爱对不对，在玹？”

  我受不了他这种带点怂恿的揶揄语气，但我很清楚这时候该怎么对付Ten。

  我挑了下眉毛表示惊讶，接着坦然自若地说：“对啊，仁俊就是挺可爱的。”

  “太明显了，在玹，太明显了。”Ten继续笑眯眯地对我说。

  “什么太明显了？”我摆出迷惑的样子问他，但话还没说完他就被经纪人叫走了。

  -

  上次我端着热乎乎的章鱼小丸子在吃。刚做好的小丸子相当软糯弹牙，表面撒着厚厚一层木鱼片和调味酱。

  仁俊看了我一眼，我于是叉起一个小丸子送到他面前，没到他嘴的高度，但又高于他靠弯曲手肘可以够到的高度，仁俊看着那颗小丸子迟疑了一秒，然后我说：“吃吧，这个还挺好吃的。”

  他低头咬住了我给的小丸子，小丸子相当滚烫，他刚咬下就被烫到眼睛一闭，随后张着口一边出气一边小心翼翼地嚼着刚才咬下的那一口，我注意到他的嘴角被木鱼片抹上了一些白色的酱汁。他有些尴尬地看着我，伸手想要接过我手里的竹签，我攥的反而更紧了些，脸上配合着露出一个友好的笑容，示意他继续吃没关系。

  看他乖乖吃我手里东西的时候，我的心情不错，有种在投喂家养小猪的感觉。

  就是后来仁俊回了梦队练习室，Ten就又凑过来了，他又满脸笑容地开口：“在玹啊，你知道你刚刚的表情特别慈祥吗，看着简直就跟我的外祖母似的那么慈爱。”

  我回了他一个更灿烂的笑容，什么都没说。

  我暂时想不出来反击的话语，只好敷衍过去就算了。

  -

  Ten有时候可以非常讨人嫌。

  有次我招手示意仁俊过来，Ten不知道从哪个旮旯角冒出来就这么搂着仁俊就走开了，嘴里还说着什么：“来来来，仁俊尼，像你这样的纯洁少年要注意远离那些，那些容易让你不纯洁的，事物。”我看到黄仁俊的脸下一秒就红了，然后他支支吾吾地开口反驳：“真的不是什么纯洁少年…哥你不要笑…哥不也知道吗…我也不好意思来着…”

  黄仁俊似乎对前两天公司给他安排的纯洁少年的自我介绍接受不能，一听到纯洁少年这四个字就浑身不舒服，以至于直接忽略了Ten的隐藏意思。

  Ten真是的，对着他在说什么不着调的东西呢。

  -

  后来Ten搬进了梦队宿舍，他俩很快就混熟了，然后我就老看到Ten扒着黄仁俊的肩膀走来走去了。

  我忧心忡忡。

  他俩总是这样，Ten先对着黄仁俊的耳朵说了什么，然后黄仁俊瞪大本来就挺大了的眼睛，回一句“真的吗！”，然后他俩又开始窃窃私语，时不时笑两声出来。

  一开始看到这种场景我心里还会一惊，后来逐渐麻木了。

  我很清楚仁俊没他看上去的那么幼稚，他和Ten显然臭气相投，不然他俩也不会飞速打成一片了。Ten会对他说点什么吗？我不知道，但有点期待。

 

10. 

#RENJUN 

  是我自我意识过剩还是在玹哥真的对我挺关注的？

  这个问题很棘手，所以我干脆就不去细想了，反正我有种预感不管想出的是什么都不太好。

  Ten哥总是一副知道了什么的样子，但他从来没在我面前说起过在玹哥，我也就从不主动提起在玹哥。我想他可能只是想借此取笑在玹哥罢了，如果我认真去问，反倒显得我想得太多有点可笑了。

  我并不想显得幼稚又磨磨唧唧。

  -

  反正我是真的出道了，和baby神起还有来公司三个月的辰乐一起。

  公司并没有给我们安排过多的行程。

  我本来以为公司会给我安排上各种夸张发色，就像隔壁以消防车出道的127哥哥们一样neo一样帅。没想到我进美容室前后基本没有变化。

  反正我们一个个谁都没逃过蝴蝶结和蕾丝花边膝上小短裤，舞蹈动作舞台表情上怎么甜腻可爱怎么来。我的天，我们又不是幼儿园汇报演出，为什么要穿得五颜六色花枝招展，我们是正经爱豆，正经爱豆没有超能力也应该给观众造成强烈的视觉冲击才对嘛。

  然后有天吃饭的时候我和董思成抱怨，董思成哈哈大笑，伸手过来拍我的头，说：“这不挺好吗，哎哟我们仁俊尼，多可爱多合适啊来来来给哥卖个萌哥给你买姆明哈哈哈哈。”我愤愤地看他一眼，打掉他的手，警告他别幸灾乐祸了，然后祝他下次就轮到他天天装可爱。

  但这时候坐在董思成另一边一直安静吃东西的郑在玹突然出声了：“仁俊尼很适合这个风格哦，是真的很可爱。”

  我被他正经的口吻镇住了，一时间不知道回什么，结果居然说了谢谢。

  我怎么这么弱。

  在玹哥听到了之后应了一声，又低头专心吃起了他的减脂餐。

  董思成听了我们的对话之后笑得更开心了，说着什么纯洁少年什么最爱姆明的话，听得我气血上涌，真的，气死我了，董思成就不会翻车吗，我等那一天。

  -

  但话说回来，能和董思成一起出道我还是超级开心的。

 

11.

#JAEHYUN

  dream跟着127出道了，一起出道让黄仁俊和董思成更要好了。

  -

  我觉得自己有点危险，因为我的感情表达实在是挺直接，而且我不知道我对黄仁俊的感情到底会走去哪个方向。

  我可以对包括黄仁俊在内的所有弟弟说弟弟很可爱，哥真的很喜欢你。我的话全部都是诚实的。我同样也很清楚怎么让自己看上去更认真，弯眼睛甚至挤出眼尾皱纹，再配上揉头拉手搭肩的动作，没人会质疑你。

  但我知道还是有区别的。我很清楚我对黄仁俊的感情与对其他弟弟的感情并不完全相同。

  我拿可爱形容过很多人，一般情况下撇开褒贬意味，可爱和漂亮善良邋遢内向暴躁一样都只是在描述事实，只有对着黄仁俊可爱这个形容词才不仅仅是事实的陈述。

  别的弟弟的可爱在我这里是一个客观事实，就像你认为三月樱花开的时候是美丽的，你往前走的时候不会注意不到。你知道它在别人眼里也是和美丽这个形容词挂钩的。作为一个热爱自然的年轻人，产生这样的想法是很正常的。

  但黄仁俊的可爱对我而言意味着我会带着前所未有的兴趣观察着他，他的举动总是能轻而易举地分去我的注意力；意味着nct全体凑在一起排练到深夜的时候，我会因为黄仁俊就在我身边托着水瓶喝水而感到深夜练习室和以往都不同；意味着我在看到他毛茸茸的脑袋的时候会异想天开，曾想过我能不能把他夹在我的胳膊下面带走。

  -

  可我们是偶像，是队友。

  所以不管实质到底是什么，我们之间的感情性质都会被笼统地不由分说地归到友情上。

  如果，我是说如果我真的喜欢上了他，我是不愿意让我的感情被一群甚至都不认识我的人简单地贴个标签的。

  -

  但我很清楚，不管我对黄仁俊抱有的感情到底是什么，都不会是恶性的有错的。

  -

  127和梦队的出道活动暂时告一段落，两队都进入了休息期。

  今天是周五，我打算周末回家去住，正在整理房间的时候宿舍的门铃响了。

  没人去开门，于是门铃安静了一阵子之后又被按响了。

  后来我想起今天下午宿舍里似乎没什么人，于是我放下手里叠到一半的衣服去应门。

  监视器里居然是黄仁俊，这好像是127宿舍整理出来之后他第一次过来。

  我开了门又侧过身让他先进来，然后问他“来找董思成吗？”，他点点头。

  他站在门厅里，看上去有点尴尬，像是在拜访不太熟的亲戚。

  我让他先在沙发上坐下来，然后去董思成房间看了一眼，告诉他董思成睡着了。

  “哥，我在这里等行吗，我和思成哥说好下午要一起出去的来着。”他这么问我。

  我当然回答他可以，然后我又回房间收拾东西去了。

  没收拾一会儿我又出来了，我在冰箱里挑挑拣拣，又隔着餐厅问客厅里的黄仁俊要不要喝点什么，他走了过来，然后我眼前冒出了一个后脑勺，他伸手拿走了一包柠檬茶。

  -

  我小口啜着柠檬茶又回了房间。

  理着理着我的动作又慢了，房门虚掩着，我看着门把手，试图分辨客厅里的动静。

  屏息等待真的很傻，因此被冷不丁再次响起的门铃吓了一大跳的我也很傻。

  我平复一下心情又走了出来，看到仁俊已经把门打开了，原来是没带钥匙出门的Johnny哥回来了，他没在客厅里停留就回了房间。

  不过既然又走出来了，我就在沙发上挨着他坐下，打开了电视机，还吃起了桃子。

  电视里正在播放电视剧，我没注意到底在讲什么。

  我一口一口咬下桃肉又慢条斯理地咀嚼咽下，思绪连同目光一起漫无目的地晃荡。身边的黄仁俊像是有点紧张，保持着小学生坐姿只坐在沙发前三分之一的部分上，我靠在沙发靠背上，看着他逐渐投入电视剧的剧情，位置越坐越靠前。啊，原来他是有点近视的吗？

  他最后直接坐到了沙发和矮几之间的地毯上，头很靠近我的膝盖。

  -

  董思成还没醒。

  我把自己的视线摆正到电视里播放的爱情剧上，屏幕里一个女的在辛苦地流眼泪，我膝盖边上的黄仁俊人越缩越小，最后头一歪睡着了。不过很可惜，他磕到了我的膝盖骨，下一秒他就像只被黄瓜吓到了的神经质猫咪一样弹开了。

  ...

  我颠了颠手里的桃核，半起身越过黄仁俊拉出了摆在矮几下的小垃圾桶，然后把果核投了进去。

  黄仁俊保持着端坐的姿势没有动，我们之间的距离很近。

  然后黄仁俊在我扔完果核原路后撤的时候语气轻飘飘地向我道歉，简直是趴在我耳边用耳语对我说了声哥抱歉。

  我能感到我那只靠近黄仁俊的耳朵一下子烧了起来。

  我大窘，抬手捂住了那只不争气的耳朵，然后我的脸就宛如在空调强劲运转着的这个房间里独自做了桑拿一般红了起来。

  …我从来没觉得皮肤白有什么不好，直到刚刚。

  黄仁俊的背影看上去很镇静，他目不转睛地看着电视里播放的广告。

  等我把脸上的热度控制下去之后，董思成终于出来了，黄仁俊敏锐地捕捉到了董思成的出现，他马上起了身扑向董思成，然后语速飞快地用中文对他说了几句话，他俩勾肩搭背出了门。

  我没等到屏幕上那个眼睛瞪得老大的丑男念完一整句台词就关了电视。我也飞速逃离了客厅，终于回到了我的房间。

 

12.

#RENJUN

  我确定了，郑在玹对我确实不一样。虽然忽冷忽热才是他的常态，但热的那点已经足够我浮想联翩了。

  他似乎不太在乎别人的眼光，总是在我身边晃荡来晃荡去。

  而我对别人的目光很敏感，所以当他的目光落在我身上的时候我总有所感应，我装作无意的样子回头看了好几次，他就会肆无忌惮地直接对上我的目光，然后露出一个甜甜的笑脸。

  他很清楚他的脸对我有多强的杀伤力，这几乎是在利用我对他脸的偏爱为非作歹的程度了。

  我的表情控制相当好，所以每次不管那张肖似姆明的帅脸朝我笑得有多甜，我的脑子又有多晕乎乎我看上去都风平浪静无知无觉。

  事实上他一蹭过来我就想跑，因为我不知道我什么时候会破功。每次想起他我都会得到一种得意满足又有点愤愤的情绪。

  -

  上次我要和董思成一起出门，即使董思成告诉了我他要先睡一觉，我也比约定时间提早很多到了127宿舍。因为两队行程不一样，我已经很久没看到郑在玹了，所以我这次上门动机不纯，但又有什么关系，我站在127宿舍门前等待时的期待雀跃又不是假的。

  郑在玹给我开了门，他穿着横纹T恤和中裤，看上去有点惊讶，也没朝我笑。

  我突然手足无措了起来，并且开始后悔自己一时头脑发热的决定。

  …

  不过后来郑在玹没让我失望，他甚至贴着我坐下和我一起看起了电视。

  我们之间的距离有点太近了。我还能感觉到他的视线就落在我的背上，所以我的后背越来越僵硬。我装成认真看电视剧的样子，一点点向前蹭，最后直接坐到了地上。

  我努力把注意力集中到电视，结果却越看越困，最后头一歪砸到了他的膝盖上。我觉得自己蠢死了。

  …

  我好像吓到他了，但谁让他擦着我探身出去扔垃圾呢。

  我当然注意到了他那迅速红了起来的耳朵，哈哈哈在玹哥的肢体反应真的好诚实。

  因为我脸红了的在玹哥实在好珍贵，所以我没控制住自己的余光，时不时地瞟他。我看到他几次偷偷把手塞进沙发靠背和坐垫之间的缝隙，然后再把冷却之后的手背贴上脸。

  -

  董思成这么形容我对不太熟识的哥哥的态度：“一只害羞的熟鹌鹑。”

  我回去搜索了一下红烧鹌鹑，然后可恨地get到了我们的相似点。

  我绝对不想给自己惹麻烦，我也没兴趣去了解无关人士的心理活动，能保持相安无事的和平状态就是我对我的大半人际关系的要求了。

  人都喜欢能给自己带来正面情绪的人，我也不例外。

  我对自己喜欢的人总是毫无保留，说实话我很害怕这一点会给我招来问题，但喜欢不喜欢又不是我说了算的，我没那么说一不二收放自如。

  但我敢肆无忌惮地表达自己的好感也有点看人下菜碟的意思。

  比如董思成，他足够成熟自制，又拥有许多喜爱，所以我的那份喜爱看起来并不突兀；比如李马克，他目标明确又足够心无旁骛，所以我的那份喜爱不会给他造成困扰；比如朴志晟，他实在懵懵懂懂又毫无杀伤力，逗他我的心情会好。

  那我对郑在玹呢？

  我在他面前总是感到有点不安，因为我实在不知道什么对他而言是真正有价值的。

  他笑起来亲和力十足，笑容又如此甜蜜，可问题是他是在对着我这么明晃晃地笑。

  按照我们两个混在一起的时间看，他对我来说早就不是什么无关人士了，但我们还是默契的保持着相安无事的和平状态。我们都在向对方靠近，但我们就像达成了什么书面协议一样谁都不对此发表意见。   

  我当然是喜欢他的，但是对于表白什么的我很迟疑。

  成功不成功向来不是我会考虑的事情，我更想知道成功了之后又能怎么样，不成功之后又会怎么样。每个故事都是把在一起当做最后的结果，仿佛在一起就是一切的终止符，一句“从此幸福的生活在一起”事实上什么都没说不是吗。

  再说告白只是为了获得一个承诺。但对我们而言，承诺就是没用的。

  他对我的喜欢几乎是不加掩饰的，但他也像我一样对我们之间的感情一直保持沉默，不管他是出于什么样的理由，我觉得我应该也能理解。

  所以我们就这么一直一起往前走，谁都对此不置一词。

  我和他的关系实在很神奇，同时我也很好奇我们这样的相处方式会一直维系到什么时候。

 

13. 

#JAEHYUN

  我们的活动并没有获得预期中的成功。

  但好在我们还有时间和机会。

  我们都挺有压力的，连带着梦队的几个小崽子都不轻松。

  -

  在济州岛参加公司活动的时候大家似乎终于稍微放松了一点。搭载着成员的大巴在阳光充裕的公路上奔驰的时候大家都情绪高涨，车里十分吵闹。后来太阳实在太大，经纪人要求我们拉上帘子以免被晒黑，毕竟梦队正在准备下次回归。

  帘子关上之后声音也小了不少，再往前行驶一段距离车里已经归于一片寂静。

  我正打算闭上眼休息一会儿，这时候身边的黄仁俊却轻轻摇了下我的小臂，然后凑过来悄声叫我，把我往窗户方向拉。他把帘子从下面掀起来一条小缝，然后把下巴搭在窗台上往外看。我也凑上去，把下半张脸贴在他的肩膀上，露出一双眼睛看向窗外。

  然后他说哥你看，现在可以看到海了哎。

  我低头，把整张脸贴在他的脖颈处，然后笑了起来。

  他闻起来像是宿舍姨母统一购入的那款沐浴露的味道，他在帘子缝隙里等待海平面出现在视线里的姿势，他急切地小声呼唤我然后拉我来看那一点海面反射的光芒，他的一切都让我的心情在这一刻变得很好。

  然后我等到他看够了那一点海平面，又凑上去揽住了他，他于是把头靠了过来，我低声问他是不是很喜欢大海。

  他于是抬头看着我，说哥你也喜欢吗？

  我说我是百分百毫无疑问的大海党。

  他笑着耸了下肩膀，刚染完的浅黄色头发扫过我的脸颊，感觉有点毛躁。

  

14.

#RENJUN

  We young的活动暂时告一段落，某天我收到了在玹哥给我发的信息，他问我想不想去大海边上逛逛，然后发来一张圈出了某个地名的地图。

  我对这个地方实在是毫无印象，然后登上搜索网站输入这个地名，跳出来的第一项是一个社会新闻报道，我粗略看了一下，是关于什么现代社会逐渐空荡的村庄的。

  虽然摸不着头脑，但我的“好”早就发送出去了。

  然后拿着在玹哥给的乘车点地址，我第二天天刚亮就出了门。

  一个半小时后我登上了巴士，坐在最后一排的在玹哥捂着脸举着棒球帽朝我挥了挥。

  我落座之后又上来了几个人，车里乘客都坐的零零散散，全是些中老年人。

  -

  巴士开了大概三四个小时，我们在一个破旧的小车站下了车。

  我站在郑在玹边上看他摆弄手机地图，像是在搜索某个景点的样子，我跑去小车站门口的便利店买了根烤肠边吃边等他得出结论。

  郑在玹最后把手机收了起来，还是跑进了那个便利店去问了老板。

  他出来了之后拉着我往左转走上了马路。

  -

  我发现他的地点选择是真的很明智，一路上我们甚至碰不到十个人，碰到的还尽是头发花白的老年人。但这里天空阴沉沉的，风也过于大，海水相当浑浊，看上去和旅游景点四个字丝毫不沾边。

  我和他在海边的狂风里特大声的说话，几乎到了大声吼出来的程度。

  我还在努力地迎着大风往前走，郑在玹突然拉住了我，他指了指路边一个不起眼的小木牌，对着我大声说：“我们应该到了。”

  于是我和他对着这块沙地左看右看，实在没有找到能让这块沙地和其他沙地区别开来的东西。可能是前不久下过雨的原因，沙地有些泥泞，无法让我们坐下。

  我四处张望，最后指着远处一小片黑色的礁石问他要不要去那里坐坐，然后解决我们的中饭？

  他点点头，拉过我的手朝着那片黑色走去。

  …

  越靠近那片礁石风越小，我们说话的声音都恢复了正常。

  但是我俩靠的还是更近了。

  在玹哥问我带了什么东西出来吃，我说拉面和几小袋软糖。

  他又问我那你带热水了吗，我说我的热水泡着茉莉花茶。

  他像是有点得意地对我说，那就只能看我的了！我昨天晚上特意做了五花肉三明治，本来就想让你尝尝的来着。

  我望着他笑了笑，没说什么。

  …

  我们只是随意地拿着纸巾擦了擦石头就直接坐了下去。

  掏出手机看看，信号只有一格。

  郑在玹分给了我他的午餐，我们咀嚼着，并没有说话。

  我边吃边眺望，想着这也许能算作海天一色，毕竟都海水和天空都黄不溜秋的。

  …

  郑在玹突然开口，把我吓了一跳，我想着他今天怎么吃得这么快。

  他说：“上次在济州岛的时候，我们不是发现我们都喜欢大海吗？”

  我轻轻应了一声。

  他又说：“那天晚上我突然很兴奋，我搜索了好多，又收藏了好多海滨城市的游记。”

  “离我们近的有釜山和济州岛，还有好像冲绳的大海也很美，再远一点还有巴厘岛，不过我最喜欢的还是圣托里尼，蓝色和白色的对比好纯粹。”

  他眯眼看着远处几只像无头苍蝇一样乱飞的海鸟，然后继续说：“不过你也看到了，我们俩现在最远就只能到这儿。”

  我放下三明治，握住了他的手，然后开口：“可是你做的三明治挺好吃的，我不确定在圣托里尼能不能吃到这个。”

  他停顿了一下，又开口说：“我希望，我能和你，一起走遍这个被蓝色覆盖的星球。”

  我把他的手握的更紧，我说：“我也是。”

 

15.

#JAEHYUN

  我在知道黄仁俊也喜欢旅游，也喜欢大海之后多了好多没用的幻想。

  我心甘情愿的让这些毫无意义的瞎想分去了奔波在一个又一个目的地之间的时间。

  我时不时会想起最后的初恋里，终于如愿以偿顶着一头短短的鲜艳红发跳舞的黄仁俊，他和其他弟弟在齐唱：“不管我身在何处，永远都记住，是最初相爱那一幕”。

  我觉得有点好笑，梦队几个实在不太像是对爱情有什么了解的样子，更别说在舞台上诠释一段刻骨铭心的初恋了，公司想展现的无非就是青少年爱情的愚蠢和他们的惹人怜爱罢了。

  …

  但谁会对眼睛亮亮的小橘子说不呢？

  即使我知道他狡猾得和狐狸似的，即使我知道他实际上可能比我还要现实，我也还是忍不住勾勒那些有他存在的我的未来。

  反正当他看向我的时候，眼睛里确实只装得下我；镜头外的空间那么大，他却从来没有主动转身离开我；反正我理所当然地拥有着少年黄仁俊的倾慕。

  至少在现在，我敢确定这只小狐狸会心甘情愿地走进我用语言编织成的套索，顺从地把更漫长的未来放到我的手上，只要我也蹲在这个套索里，只要我朝他挥手。

  

FIN.

  

 


End file.
